divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reitarou
Correct errors My English isn`t good, so if anyone correct my typo, it will be nice +) Reitarou (talk) 11:12, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Abilities Table Copy Violation Hello, I had to remove the table you added to the Abilities page and the Items Page. It was pretty much an exact copy from the Gamepedia website. Under the CC BY-SA license, we are not allowed to copy from other places without giving the Source. And we cannot copy from another Wiki without the permission from the writer (and the Gamepedia writers will not allow us to use their stuff). We already had to deal with this problem before (copying from Gamepedia), and our whole Wikia basically got deleted and we had to start over from scratch. So please avoid this. Write things in your own words. If you would like to add a "Possible Bonuses from Gear & Traits" table, feel free too, but you will have to make your own table and find out the bonuses yourself and/or other websites. Thank You for your contributions to this Wikia. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. :Realmain (talk) 19:10, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. I have a couple of ideas, how to create our own. With BlackJack and ... you know =) :Reitarou (talk) 11:12, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Items & Items Mods Infomation I think that we need to make it clearer for people to know what the information means. Like in the Items page, we need explanation of what *'Critical Chance' = 0, 1, 2 means. Like how much Critical Chance it gives. **You wrote "Crit Chance: Above 0 means additional Chance to Crit (Shown in weapon info)", but that does not explain how much… or what that really means. *'Min DMG' & Add DMG - What do these values mean? Does "Min DMG = 2" and "Add DMG = 3" mean the weapon will do "2-3" damage? *'Boost' - What does this mean? For the Item Mods page, *'Value' - What does this value modifier mean? And what is "Flag". Btw, I will add the Item Mods page to the front page of the Wikia and the Divinity: Original Sin page. 05:52, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :About DMG: Look to DMG Formulas. General it will be (MinDMG - MinDMG+AddDMG) Boost - means additional (generally substracional) DMG in %. Boost -10 means -10% from final calculated DMG. :Value - just item price. All mods add additional value, but Value Mod add more, than others. :Reitarou (talk) 18:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Rarity Template I do not know if you need it. But I made a Rarity Template for you. It changes the color of the text depending on the rarity. So that you don't have to type it all out. I can change the colors at any time, just ask with the hex color codes. 17:21, August 25, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks alot. I think, it will be goot, to use it some different way: add colours for Attributes, Abilities, Skills, Resists etc. May be also add "AutoLink". For Attribute / Ability pages for start. And after that i can color our text with it template (like in Mods now). And we can repaint some instances very quick and easy. You can do it, or I. But have a little lack of time now, cause of many work. : Reitarou (talk) 19:12, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Color & Link Template and Crafting Regarding the Template, I don't know if you saw my reply on my wall, but if you want me to make the template, please tell me what colors you want for each stuff w/ links. You can give me the hex-codes or type out the whole thing. I don't really know which ones you want linked in the template and what colors they should be. For the weapons, are you still going to make separate lines for the weapons depending on the Crafting Levels? I don't know them so I can't add them in. Our crafting page isn't 100% up-to-date with the Crafting Recipes & Guide - Version 8 yet. You can look at that to check stuff or add if you want. Also, if you need anything else, feel free to ask. 09:06, August 29, 2014 (UTC)